


I Shall Embrace You

by neverminetohold



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Raen Lavellan & Blackwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, this stolen moment, was more about trust and truth and love than mere sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Embrace You

Faint sounds of splashing water and voices reached Raen's keen ears as he rose in Blackwall's lap, drawing another choked moan from him.  
  
The chair creaked with his movements, a slow up and down, opening his body to the sensation of being stretched and filled. The back of it was rough and worn in his tight grip for purchase.  
  
"Raen."  
  
It sounded like plea and protest both, voice pitched higher in arousal, skin flushed and moist with a sheen of sweat. It was true, age had softened the hard lines of Blackwall's muscles, built by a harsh life of soldiering, but unlike Dorian, Raen would have never described him by as crude a term as 'burly.'  
  
Keeper Deshanna would spit on the ground he walked and turn her back on him, for choosing a shemlen, a criminal. She clung fiercely to a past long lost to the Dalish. Raen could not have cared less. He had seen Blackwall's worth, and the shade cast on him, heavy as only true remorse.  
  
Raen rolled his hips, shivering with the hot flare of sparking nerves that ran along his spine, that made muscles clench and loosen.  
  
Blackwall's knuckles had turned white, hands refusing to move away from the seat's edge, as if afraid to touch, to take what Raen willingly offered. He averted his face, staring at the bathhouse's wall, pupils dilated, eyes half-lidded.  
  
"No." Raen sank down until his full weight rested on Blackwall's tensing thighs. He leaned close, lips one breath shy of touching, and cupped his bearded cheek in one hand. "Look at me."  
  
"I want to. Maker help me, I want to." Blackwall's expression was raw and open, near painful to behold. "But I can't. You - I don't deserve this."  
  
"My love is mine to give," Raen said, nipping at his nose with just a hint of teeth, for neither frustration nor guilt should have had a place here. "And I have chosen you. You need not earn it."  
  
"Raen --"  
  
"But you did."  
  
Raen saw the moment his words hit their mark, like the lancing of a festering wound. Blackwall met him in a kiss, tongues wet and warm, a calloused finger tracing along his ear, up towards its sensitive tip.  
  
No longer holding back, Blackwall's hands roamed over his body as Raen found a faster rhythm, drawing a moan from him when they pinched his nipples, then slid around to squeeze the cheeks of his ass.  
  
Before long, stomach smeared with his own fluid, Raen's movements began to stutter and fail as a wave of bliss broke his control. It was then that Blackwall surged up to meet him with a groan, one hand guiding his hip, the other stroking him, grip firm and sure.  
  
Raen shuddered and slumped forward against Blackwall's hairy chest, clinging to his shoulders where his nails had dug in deep, heart racing and blood drowning all noise. He welcomed that last twitch, spilling searing hot deep within him.  
  
"Raen." Ragged breaths far from calming, Blackwall pulled him close, kissing along his branching vallaslin, his nose and cheek. "I love you."  
  
It took him a moment, but Raen managed to pull away, if only enough to smooth back the mussed mess that was Blackwall's hair, dulled to black with sweat. "And I you, ma vhenan."  
  
A few minutes later they slipped back into the common area, filled with steam that rose from the pool and bath tubs, and those washing away the dirt of a day's hard work. Cassandra made a snide comment, never bothering to hide her contempt, but it missed its target.  
  
Because now, Blackwall only smiled.


End file.
